Double Vision
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: Another phage [SailorStars youma/monster] confrontation with another very strange power.


Daydream Fanfiction  
author: Samantha  
e-mail: MsLuna99@aol.com  
http://www.dreamwater.net/chibimichi/home/home.htm  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: during SailorStars  
Notes/Summary: Another phage confrontation with another very   
strange power.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Double Vision  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune's attack flies toward the phage   
but misses as it jumps to evade. The Sea Senshi curses and dodges   
the next enemy attack. "What's with this thing?"  
  
"World Shaking!" The golden sphere of energy hits it dead   
on. The phage falls to the ground and moans.  
  
"Showoff," Neptune comments as she comes to stand beside   
Uranus. They observe the fallen youma in contempt.  
  
"They keep coming one after the other. I really hope the   
Inner Senshi can settle this soon."  
  
"Besides that, their powers have been getting weirder and   
weird-" Neptune is attacked without warning from the fallen   
phage.  
  
It quickly stands and emits a strange beam over Uranus.   
"Sailor Copy!"  
  
"Copy?" Neptune questions from her viewpoint a few meters   
away.  
  
When the light fades, Uranus is faced with the image of   
herself. "Nani?"  
  
"Uranus, abunai!" The aquatic Senshi holds her talisman in   
front of her, observing the glass. "That's the phage, only one   
directly connected to you. It's copied your abilities and skills,   
using them against you. An evil copy of yourself!"  
  
"Well then, let's see how well I can match my own   
abilities." Uranus smirks and runs toward her clone, laying a   
hard punch to her right shoulder. When the phage stands firm and   
takes it smiling, the blonde Senshi is puzzled until she feels a   
sharp pain in her own shoulder. She holds it tightly and stumbles   
back a few steps in shock. "She didn't even move."  
  
"Uranus," Neptune calls to her partner, "you two are   
linked. What happens to her affects you."  
  
Uranus curses. "Then how am I supposed to defeat her?"  
  
The phage advances on her throwing punches and kicks.   
Uranus can only dodge them to the best of her ability,   
considering she's against her own skills and knowledge. This   
fails her, however, and the evil Uranus plants her fist into the   
real Senshi's stomach. As the copy holds her opponent's standing   
position against her, she grabs the back of her neck and pushes   
her straight to the ground after kicking her feet out from under   
her. Evil Uranus grins evilly down at her host motionless on the   
ground.  
  
She turns in Neptune's direction and approaches the aqua-  
haired Senshi with a smile. "Come with me, Neptune," she   
requests, looking down at her copy's lover.  
  
"Uranus." Neptune pays no attention to the enemy and   
stands, beginning to make her way over to her partner.  
  
The evil Senshi steps in her path and grabs her hand. "Why   
do you ignore me, Love? I only want you to join me. Love me,   
Neptune." She lowers onto one knee and kisses her hand.  
  
Neptune tries to pull her hand away but her false lover's   
grip is too strong.  
  
"Why are you trying to escape?"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Evil Uranus looks up at Neptune with a hypnotic stare which   
quickly puts the girl into a light trance. She slowly kisses up   
her arm, gradually standing and coming to her neck. "Don't you   
love me?" the phage in disguise whispers into Neptune's ear.  
  
"...Hai."  
  
Uranus opens her eyes and watches helplessly as her partner   
falls deeper and deeper under the spell.  
  
"You want me, Neptune. You need me," evil Uranus continues   
sensually into her ear. "I want you. I need you."  
  
Neptune closes her eyes in natural response to her lover's   
voice. The phage nears her face to the aqua Senshi's, breathing   
hotly on her lips.  
  
"Michiru." Uranus struggles to stand, attempting to do   
whatever she can to protect her.  
  
Evil Uranus brings her lips to Neptune's, but before she   
can kiss her, the unmistakable shine of the Space Sword draws her   
attention back to the fallen Senshi. She is kneeling, supporting   
herself on one arm with her talisman in the other. The enemy   
grins and digs her nails into her own upper arm. Uranus feels   
every bit of the pain and falls again to her side.  
  
"I'm a destruction phage, Uranus. I'll kill myself without   
a second thought."  
  
"And why would you do that?"  
  
"Because I'm linked to you now. If I die," she summons a   
sword which resembles the real talisman, "your fate will be the   
same."  
  
The real Senshi struggles again to stand, trying her best   
to withstand the constant pain. "I won't let you hurt Michiru."  
  
"I had no intention of hurting her, Uranus. You know that.   
I love her."  
  
"You don't love anything. You don't know what love is!"  
  
"Oh, don't you?"  
  
Uranus wears a look of confusion. "Nani?"  
  
"You told yourself you don't know love-"  
  
"Yamatte! I can't tell myself that because it's not true! I   
love Michiru and I always have. She's my life and I couldn't   
imagine it without her."  
  
"Haruka."  
  
Both Uranus' turn to the voice behind them. Neptune is   
still in the light trance, but drops of tears slowly trickle down   
her cheeks.  
  
"Haruka, I love you. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here, Michiru! You're under a spell. Fight it!"  
  
The enemy's eyes glow, invading Neptune's eyes once more.  
  
"Do you love me Haruka?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Would you die for me?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Evil Uranus grins evilly. "That's all I needed to hear!"   
She places the sword's point to her heart and applies slight   
pressure. Uranus' hands instinctively move over her own heart.  
  
"Ya-yamatte."  
  
The phage grins wickedly and forces the sword toward her   
more, just enough as to not break the skin.  
  
The Outer Senshi's leader falls to her knees.   
"Tasukete...Michiru...Michiru!"  
  
Neptune barely responds to her lover's call, still in the   
deep trance.  
  
"Michiru, if you don't snap out of it, I'm going to die.   
There's nothing I can do."  
  
"Iya...Haruka..."  
  
Evil Uranus closes her eyes and pushes the sword's tip into   
herself, this time stopping just before slicing into their most   
vital organ.  
  
"Michiru!!!"  
  
Neptune gasps and her eyes return to their normal state.   
One quick glance at the situation and the phage is completely   
destroyed from behind with a massive tidal wave. The Senshi who   
delivered the attack runs to Uranus and cradles her partner in   
her arms.  
  
"Haruka, are you okay?"  
  
Uranus relaxes in her lover's arms and moans as she applies   
pressure to her bleeding wound. "Well, if you consider the fact   
that I just spent the last fifteen minutes staring at myself who,   
by the way, tried to kill me, I'm just fine."  
  
Neptune laughs and hugs the blonde. "But you saved me and   
overcame your evil twin."  
  
"'Evil twin,'" Uranus laughs. "Next time I'll let you be   
copied."  
  
"What would you do with two of me?"  
  
Uranus grins and closes her eyes. "I'd only get half as   
much sleep as I do now." 


End file.
